Vampire Kingdoms
by utterlyconfused18
Summary: her vampire kingdom relvolted agianst her family she ran to sasuke's trying to save her sister he lets her in they get to know each other betterhe loves her but wont say it soon he has to take the thrown but a wife before it R&R plz better than fist stor
1. Chapter 1

oh yah I'm Sakura princesses to the forgotten kingdom and this is my story…

I've been the person to keep this kingdom under control, even through the hardest of times...its not my kingdom anymore for they have betrayed me because I refuse to let them hurt the outside world anymore and this is how they repay me...my name is sakura and this is my story.

2 years ago

Today has got to be the saddest day of my life my sister and parents died because our people and we are the rulers to the vampire kingdom and unfortanly my parents are against hunting humans and only allow animals I have the same out look but our people revolted and killed my parents almost accidentally getting me and my six year old sister, Lilly, i am but thirteen and already im ruler to one of the greatest kingdoms...its name is Kohona their is only three other people who is like me my best friends Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata.

Sasuke became the ruler to his at 8 his parents murdered by his brother who's still out their Sasuke swears to get revenge one day.

Naruto from birth his kingdom attacked at its weakest time killing his parents when he was only a couple of hours old.

Hinata little sister killed her mom while she was giving birth and Hinata had to kill her dad to stop him from killing hanibi this was all last year Hinatas dad always blamed the girl for the woman's death and one day just snapped.

Poor girl at that she's very quite…still we balance each other out.

Me loud and obnoxious and her quite and really nice once you get to know her.

Sasuke's always been anti-social and always will be.

Naruto loud obnoxious knuckleheaded I still don't see why Hinata likes him for more than a friend and hopefully I never will.

Present

Me and Lily are on the run to Sasuke's kingdom, the sound, as we call it.

I thought about going to Naruto's kingdom but it is to far, Me and Lilly may be vampires but were only 15 and 8 where as the ones that are chasing us have been around far longer than we have.

And Sound is the closest of the Kingdoms of my friends. I had to run and run I did if only to save Lilly I did not want her to die for something I did that was foolish I should've of learned from my parents mistakes but I didn't.

Sasuke is right I am a foolish annoying girl.

"Lilly hurry up their catching up to us and we must reach Sasukes kingdom. We are almost their so just a little faster" I said

Lilly nodded she was like me unnatural hair and eye color given to us at birth smart and strong but she was quite when she was scared or something was bothering her, right now its the scared part.

I dont blame her I am too but I must hide it for her sake, she needs someone to lean on and right now thats me.

Suddenly I see the boundry and then just as quick we are in Sounds main city. I pick Lilly up and hide her in my black cape so I can rush us to Sasukes castle.

Hopefully he wont turn me away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry it took so long I couldn't figure out how to word it exactly.

Disclamer: I DONT OWN NARUTO...I WISH THO...ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS TO OWN NARUTO SCREW FRONT TEETH.

Okay so he's in a meeting right now with his Kingdoms councle so were in my room here. Lilly is laying on my bed for the moment.

He should be getting out in a hour or two. Tired so freaking tired…sleep sounds so good right now.

I can afforded about an hour of sleep because I need to meet with sasuke as soon as possible so we can plans to conquer back my kingdom.

So I laid down to get some sleep.

SASUKES P.O.V

Yes I finally get out of that boring meeting.

"Sir Sasuke one of your friends the pink hair girl ask you be informed of her presence immitedly she said its urgent and she's in her room" one of the people that works for Sasuke said.

He nodded and went towards the wing where her room was.

He entered and noticed her little sister was with her and they both were asleep.

He walked towards her and shook her a little to get her to wake up.

SAKURAS P.O.V

Sakura woke up to someone shaking her. It was Sasuke.

"Hey sorry for just dropping in" she said steeply

"S'ok" he replied

She yawned showing her fangs and got up stretching showing some of her stomach having not changed into the normal clothes for a princess to where yet.

(she was wearing VANS flare jeans and a form fighting green shirt.)

He looked away and started towards the door indicating she should follow…she did.

When they were outside of the door her looked at her questionly.

"My Kingdom didn't like the new rule they banished us then tried to kill us so we came here" she explained

He nodded. "So you need my help?" he asked…it was her turn to nod.

"Change your clothes then meet me in my office" he ordered her.

She nodded and went and got into one of her spare dresses at his castle.

(imagine Taylor swifts in her music video Love story)

She put on the high heels that go with it laid out a dress for Lilly and left the room.

She slowly made her way to the room he was talking about which was down the hall a couple of doors down from his own bedroom.

She knocked and VERY VERY quitly she heard him say "come in" so she did.

"Sit" Sasuke ordered.

"Yes sir" I mocked saulted him and did as i was told.

He just glared at me.

"Sakura what happend...what did you do to make them so mad to come after you and Lilly" Sasuke asked

So Sakura started pouring out the whole story to him.

A/N: thanks for the reviews...if you have any ideals for the next chapter leave them in the review and ill see if i can work it in the chapter or story somewhere.

THANKS...if you reveiw you get vertiral choclate chip cookies.


End file.
